


Sanguine Angels

by SilasSolarius



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Good Brother Merle, M/M, Protective Merle, Vampire Daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years before the outbreak, Daryl and Rick met at a bar. They fell in love but we’re forced apart by life. When they met up in Atlanta they both tried to deny the smoldered embers still burning with in them, agreeing that it was best to leave the past where it lies. However, while they are at the prison and incident occurs and sparks those embers back into a raging inferno. Secrets are revealed and relationships are tested but in the end, they just might find some peace in this walker-filled world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't Own.
> 
> NOTE: AU where there are vampires living along side humans but the humans are clueless about their existence.

**Chapter One**

This was his escape.

The music was pounding all around him, hundreds of sweaty bodies moving against each other in a filthy dance that left his heart racing. The air was heavy with arousal and musk, titillating and addicting to his senses.

This was his haven, his escape from the cruel reality that was his life. Away from Merle's steadily increasing impatience and distance. Away from their fathers angry fists and hate-filled eyes. This was home.

Fuscia.

It was one of the most popular underground clubs in Atlanta and with good reason. It was dimly lit, with a very eclectic music selection and kind employees. He loved it here and in the five years he'd been working here he'd never once wished to be anywhere else.

Slipping backstage, he began to get ready. After all his performance was next.

"This is the place."

Rick raised an eyebrow as he followed his friend Johnathan into the small dimly lit building. The older boy had wanted to hang out with him and they had decided to hit up an underground club called Fuscia, which was supposed to be the best club in town. Rick had decided to go, seeing as his only other option was to go home and listen to his mom bitch about how he needed to find a girlfriend to marry and stop with this "gay phase". He sighed.

A year had passed since he'd admitted to his parents that he was gay and while his father had accepted it with an open mind, his mother had blown a gasket, believing it was just a phase and would pass over soon. It hurt but he put up with it as much as he was able to, spending as much time as possible away from the house just to escape that angry gaze.

Making their way over to the bar was bit of a struggle but once they took a seat the lights dimmed and the crowd around them began to roar. The music began to play and a spotlight appeared on the stage and Rick's eyes landed on the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

Tight black jeans clung to long shapely legs, short messy blond hair framed a soft, almost roguish face, and a black t-shirt clung to a slender lithely muscled frame. The creature's cyan eyes seemed to glow eerily in the club's dim light as they appraised the crowd and his full pink lips were curled into a small smirk.

"Who's that?"

He whispered to Johnathan. His friend followed his gaze, his green eyes widening.

"That's Daryl Dixon. He's the club's best performer but he only comes here on occasion. About twice a month or so."

"He's gorgeous." Rick mumbled and Johnathan chuckled.

"That he is. He doesn't date though."

Up on the stage music began to play and Daryl started to sing.

_**Beyond cruel received** _

_**The comfort in a broken heart** _

_**Now palette shades** _

_**An image after life** _

_**Alone, surrounded by a million faces** _

_**One by one** _

_**I see the judgment in your eyes** _

Rick swallowed thickly as he watched the singer sway to the beat in stage. The man's voice was amazing.

_**Like a disease** _

_**I'm always in the wrong** _

_**And now the numbness wearing off** _

_**Can't stand the pain** _

_**I get in line, I always do** _

_**Need to be patient while perfecting** _

_**That's the sign** _

_**I cannot help it, can't decline** _

_**It's always better down the line** _

_**I'm in the wrong and I've done it all before** _

_**And I wish I'd never been** _

_**And I know it's just a dream** _

_**Now I'm blind, I can open my eyes** _

The anger and pain in his words contrasted the deep hypnotic beat of the music drawing in the people around him. Some of the audience members were even singing along.

_**Can't stay awake, burning alive** _

_**I cannot breathe this poison air filled with lies** _

_**I cannot see what's done to me** _

_**Live in fear, the sun is falling from the sky** _

_**Can't stay awake** _

Daryl's smalt eyes moved over the crowd as he sang and his body moved in tune with the music around him. Rick found his own body moving to the beat in response yet his gaze never left the beautiful musician's slender form.

_**Nothing left to break my rivals** _

_**In a thousand pieces, million reasons** _

_**Why should I keep myself away?** _

_**Hard to define** _

_**It always is** _

_**It's hard to scream with a throat full of glass** _

_**I cannot help it, can't decline** _

_**It's always better down the line** _

_**I'm in the wrong and I've done it all before** _

_**And I wish I'd never been** _

_**And I know it's just a dream** _

_**Now I'm blind I can open my eyes** _

_**Can't stay awake, burning alive** _

_**I cannot breathe this poison air filled with lies** _

_**I cannot see what's done to me** _

_**Live in fear, the sun is falling from the sky** _

_**Can't stay awake, can't stay awake** _

_**Can't stay awake, burning alive** _

_**I cannot breathe this poison air filled with lies** _

_**I cannot see what's done to me** _

_**Live in fear, the sun is falling from the sky** _

_**Can't stay awake, burning alive** _

_**I cannot breathe this poison air filled with lies** _

_**I cannot see what's done to me** _

_**Live in fear, the sun is falling from the sky** _

_**Can't stay awake** _

The song came to an end and the crowd roared their approval shouting for another. Rick's voice joined those of the crowd and Johnathan laugh beside him. A shy smile crossed the lips of the singer on the stage, his cyan gaze running over them all. Suddenly their eyes met and Rick knew in that moment, that he was gone.

Daryl smiled shyly as the crowd before him cheered loudly at  _him_ and  _his_ music.

Here he wasn't the useless boy that could never do anything correct in life. He wasn't Merle's stupid little brother or that stupid Dixon boy. He was his own person. He made people happy with his music. It was here, that he found his purpose in life. He let his gaze sweep over the people around him and his heart swelled briefly.

Then, as if by fate, his electric hues met dark stormy blue ones and his heart came to a sudden stop.

The owner of them was a tall dark haired teen, only a year or two his senior, with messy mop of mahogany curls, and a frame only slightly more muscular that his own, emphasized by his white wife beater and worn dark wash jeans.

What was more was the teen's gaze was focused on  _him_!

Flushing slightly he tried to throw off the feelings flooding him from the realization. Instead he spoke, his soft gravelly voice still managing to silence the crowd.

"Thank you. Unfortunately, I don' have 'nuff time fer another song so this'll just have to do. Have a nice night."

The crowd cheered one last time and his eyes met that of the handsome stranger from before. The man sent him a small, barely noticeable smile and watched as he left the stage.

A few moments later he found himself sitting at the bar nursing a glass of whiskey, those beautiful cerulean eyes still dancing behind his eyelids.

"Can I sit here?"

The singer started slightly and looked up, only to find himself looking at the object of his thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak but his mouth went dry and he couldn't find anything to say. His cheeks burned in embarrassment and he looked away swiftly so the other man wouldn't see it.

"S-Sure." Shit! What the hell was wrong with him?! Why was he sitting here and blushing, reacting to this stranger like this?!

"Thanks. I'm Rick." He introduced and Daryl shivered at the smooth southern drawl coating the words.

"Daryl." He responded softly, not daring to look back at his new companion.

"Daryl." Rick repeated as if testing the name on his tongue.

"Well you're a wonderful performer, Daryl."

The musician swallowed then forced himself to finally meet the other's eyes.

"Thank you."

"Can I buy you a drink? I know it's cheesy but I'd really like to get to know you."

Daryl's naturally suspicious nature reared its head despite the fact that his heart was telling him to trust Rick and he frowned.

"Why? What's in it for you?"

Instead of being offended like he expected him to be, Rick laughed quietly, a light nearly invisible flush lighting his cheeks.

"Honestly? A boyfriend, hopefully." He replied bluntly and Daryl blushed vividly, intrigued by the man beside him. He thought about it for a moment before giving Rick a small, shy smile.

"Jack, please."

Rick beamed at him.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story wouldn't leave me alone, so here's chapter Two.
> 
> WARNING: There is a bit of offensive/ Homophobic language in this chapter. This of course does not reflect my personal view on homosexuality but that of the character using the language so please keep that in mind.

**Chapter Two**

Two weeks.

That's how long it had taken him to get Daryl to agree to give him a chance. In those two weeks he had spent nearly every night at Fuscia with the beautiful blond just drinking and getting to know each other. In that time they had gotten to know each other better and Daryl had gotten more comfortable around him, to the point where he allowed Rick to order him a drink while he was working and trusted him not to drug him.

Now almost six months later, Rick knew there was no one else in the world he'd want to spend the rest of his life with. At the current moment they were lounging in the bed of Daryl's truck, which they had parked in a clearing in the woods just outside of Atlanta. Rick was lying on his back gazing up at the stars, his lover lying on his chest dozing lightly as his fingers tapped out an unrecognizable beat on the truck beneath them.

"I love you." Rick murmured softly and he felt Daryl smile into his chest.

"No one's ever said that to me before." He replied and the older man hummed.

"Then I'll just have to say it more often so you know."

Daryl nodded and shifted around, only to gasp as he felt the lashes hidden beneath his shirt burn in agony.

His boyfriend frowned worriedly at him and urged him to sit up

"Dare? You alright?"

"M fine." The singer replied hastily, his lips curled in a defensive sneer. Rick sighed, but nodded knowing he wouldn't get anything from the younger man.

It had been a common occurrence for Daryl to show up with barely hidden bruises or a busted lip and a black eye all of which he became extremely cagey about once asked. Luckily, the marks always seemed to disappear within hours leaving behind creamy tanned skin marred by dark scars. It reminded him eerily of the child abuse cases his father worked and he could only pray that wasn't the case, although he had a sickening feeling that his prayers were unanswered in that resolve.

The glare on his lover's face darkened for a moment before it softened into a gentle, apologetic expression.

"M sorry."

A small smile crossed Rick's lips and he pressed a chaste kiss to the smaller man's brow.

"It's fine, darlin'. Know ya didn't mean anything by it." He sighed sadly. "I just wish ya'd let me help ya."

"Don't need help."

Rick frowned at him. "You're bein' hurt."

The glare from before returned, stronger and colder than an arctic winter.

"Leave it alone, Rick!" He snapped and the older teen gave a glare of his own.

"Damnit Daryl! I can't just sit by and ignore it when I know you're bein' hurt! I love you too much to do that! Please," His voice dropped into a pleading whisper. "Please don't ask me to do that."

His lover gaped at him, his startling blue eyes wide with shock. "Rick- I- Why's it bother ya so much? It ain't nothin' I ain't used to."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it, Daryl. At- at least let me take care of the wounds for you."

Daryl stared at him with a heartbreakingly bewildered expression. "Why? They'll be gone in a few hours anyways."

The darker haired teen sighed. "Why do you do this, Dare? Why won't you let me help you?"

His lover stiffened and shook his head, pulling away from him. "I should go."

"No, wait-"

"I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"But-" Daryl shook his head, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Take the truck. I'll get it when ya come to the bar tomorrow. I just- I need to think."

Rick stared at him, feeling dread pool in his gut, but he forced himself to nod as the blonde pressed the keys for the truck into his hand.

"Okay..." He took a deep breath, returning his lover's kiss with one of his own. "Be safe."

A small smirk crossed the younger man's lips before he hopped out of the bed of the truck. Their eyes met for a moment, iridescent blue to cerulean, then Daryl vanished and he was left alone.

For a while, he remained where he was, staring up at the moon lost in thoughts of what had just transpired. However, all to soon the chill of the crisp Georgian air started to seep through his clothes and he got in the truck and made his way home.

When he arrived, he found his parents and his best friend, Shane, sitting on the porch basking in the cool night air. They looked up as he parked and his father frowned at him.

"Whose truck?"

Rick blushed slightly, shoving his lover's keys into his pocket. "A friend's."

Shane frowned at him curiously.

Over the past few months, his friend had become more secretive and reserved, leaving for hours at a time with no explanation as to why and now he was showing up in some random person's truck? What the hell was Rick getting himself into.

Beside him, Rick's mom frowned at him.

"A friend." She repeated skeptically. Their relationship had deteriorated a lot since he'd come out and although they were slowly getting better, there was still a long way to go before they were as close as they'd been before.

Rick nodded, a small smile curling his lips at the thought of his blonde. "Yes, I have to give it back to him tomorrow when I pick him up from work."

With a suspicious look in his eyes, his father nodded in acceptance of the explanation and watched as he fled into the house. His son was hiding something...something big and he wouldn't rest until he discovered what it was.

******RICKYL******

"Where the hell have you been?!"

Daryl winced at his father's angrily snarl words, flinching as the elder vampire grabbed him roughly. Merle had left earlier that day to "run errands" so he'd been careful to avoid coming home, however with the argument with Rick he'd forgotten why he was staying away.

"I-I was workin'." He stammered and the man sneered at hin, steel grey flashing with disdain.

" _I was workin'."_ He mocked spitefully, before pulling his son closer. "Then why can I smell that human all over ya, boy? His scent lingers so closely to yers that ya'd think ya'd mated 'im." He shoved the slender teen away from him, watching as he slammed into the wall behind him hard enough to dent the drywall. "Do ya think I'm stupid? Think I don' know what yer doin'?" He yelled, slapping the young vampire roughly.

"Pa, I-"  
"Shut up!" Daryl cringed away, fighting a whimper when he saw the pure rage in his father's eyes. Rage never bore anything good for him.

"Shut up you miserable,-" A foot struck his ribs and he bit his lip to keep from crying out-"Little"- another kick, this one striking him in his chest- "Wretch!" His father's foot stuck him one last time before the man yanked him up by his hair.

"Ain' no son of mine gonna be a fuckin' fairy! End it, or I'll end him."

The blonde gave a choked gasp, his eyes desperately begging his father to reconsider. "H-He's m-my t-true mate, Pa."

A large fist met his cheek harshly and his head flew to the side with the force of the punch.

"End it," His father repeated with a low growl. "Or I'll end him. Mate or not, no son of mine is gonna be some human's bitch."

Daryl didn't respond and the elder man dropped him to the floor then stormed out of the room, never hearing his son's heart shatter as he left.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The first thing he noticed when he entered was the scent of tears.

Merle froze as he entered the room he shared with his baby brother to find the fledgling curled up on him mattress asleep, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Fresh bruises marred his slender frame, healing slowly because of his refusal to feed, and his cheeks and nose were flushed showing just how long he'd been in this state.

He frowned at the marks, kneeling beside the teens to get a better look at the bruises. When he'd began to distance himself from Daryl, to keep the kid from getting mixed up with the twisted ass humans he associated with, he hadn't expected his old man to hit the kid. Sure his father was a hard ass but Daryl was a sweet kid, sometimes too sweet, and he knew the boy hadn't done anything to deserve the shit William Dixon put him through.

Unfortunately, unlike the human law, there wasn't shit he could do to keep the kid from being hurt. Vampires always took care in the matters of interfering in another's nest, especially in the discipline of fledglings as young as Daryl, who had yet to hit the end of his eighth decade. Their father, a former commander in the Vampire King's army, was well respected among their kind, had been for nearly a millennium, so others made sure not to offend him.

Daryl stirred, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Merle?" He rasped sleepily and he allowed a soft smile to cross his lips.

"Hey, lil brother. Why ya cryin'?" The fledgling swallowed, heartbreak flashing in his eyes.

"P-Pa, he knows bout Rick. Said I gotta break it off or he'll kill him."

Merle's eyes widened.

He'd known about his brother's little human since the night they'd gotten together. Daryl had come home from work with a panicked look in his eye and when he'd asked him about it, the childe had gone on a tangent about how pa would kill him if he found out his True Mate was a man, a human man at that. At the time, he'd managed to encourage him to pursue the human regardless of Pa but now it seemed that the kid was screwed.

A vampire that met their fated never lived long after being separated from them. Among their kind they called them the  _ **Perditae,**_ The Lost Ones. They were those that were slowly consumed by the blood lust of vampirism due to the loss of their mate, It was a slow, cancerous process in which the afflicted gradually loses their mind, their morality and everything in between. Their appetites deteriorate until their non-existent and they simply...exist. It was not a fate he wished upon anyone especially his little brother. Especially not when their father was already suffering its affects having lost his mate, their mother, shortly after Daryl's birth.

"He knows what that'll do to ya." He hissed angrily and Daryl nodded, staring down at his hands.

"Said it don't matter, ain't no son o' his allowed to be a bitch for no human." He replied softly, voice desolate.

Merle gritted his teeth angrily, grey eyes flashing a molten argent color.

"You didn't chose yer mate!"

Daryl sighed.

"Do you honestly think it matters to him? Either way, I'm a dead man."

An angry, helpless snarl left the older vampire and he punched the wall 9in frustration. "So what are you gonna do?"

The childe shrugged. "What else? I'm gonna break things off with- with Rick and try to resist the illness as long as possible."

Merle nodded slowly. Both he and Daryl knew that the chances of him resisting the Illness, the call of the  _ **perditae**_  were slim to none but Merle also knew that if anyone could do it, it would be Daryl. The youngest Dixon had a will of titanium and it would take more than this to break him.

And if he just happened to hear his brother's voice crack, just the slightest bit when he said the human's name, well, that was Daryl's business. No one had to know.

***^RICKYL^***

Rick frowned as he observed Daryl from the corner of his eye.

His boyfriend had been unusually quiet since he'd arrived at Fuscia that night for his shift and hadn't said more than ten words to him since they'd left the bar an hour previous. Even now as they sat in their favorite clearing, the blonde had yet to speak, staring up at the sky with a strange, pensive look in his eyes. It made his heart pound and dread pool in his stomach. Something was wrong.

Something was  _wrong_.

"What is it?" He asked softly and the younger male jumped, startled.

"What?"

"Something is wrong, Daryl. What is it? You've been quiet all evening."

His lover stared at him, aquamarine eyes full of too many emotions for him to name. For a moment, everything was silent, then his hunter spoke in a soft monotone.

"We have to break up."

Rick's heart stilled in his chest and he stared at the other teen blankly, hoping he'd heard him wrong.

"W-what?"

Daryl looked away, turning his piercing gaze back to the sky.

"We have to break up." He repeated softly and the older teen shook his head numbly.

"No,  _no!_ We- is this because of your parents? Why?"

The blonde licked his lips. "Rick-we can't be together anymore. Pa knows."

Rick frowned.

"Is it because I'm human?"

His lover stiffened and scowled at him.

"What?"

"You honestly didn't think I didn't notice you weren't human? Normal humans don't heal the way you do, plus you eyes glow when you're angry. I don't know what you are, but you aren't human."

Daryl stared at him, wide-eyed.

"I-no. It's not because you're human. We- It's not safe for you, Rick. Just listen to me, for once. We can't be together anymore."

The human shook his head stubbornly.

"Tell me why."

"No."

"Tell me, Daryl."

"No"

"Tell me!"

"You'll be killed!" The vampire yelled at him, his voice breaking. "My pa will kill you if we stay together and by our laws he would be well within his rights."

Rick stared at him, then cupped his cheek.

"So there really is no way for us to stay together?"

Daryl shook his head and the hand fell from his cheek.

"No."

"Take me home."

"Rick-"

The brunette raised a hand cutting him off. "You say we're over...then we're over. Take me home."

Daryl nodded and took a shuddering breath, hoping that his human wouldn't be able to see the heart break in his eyes.

They drove in silence, each locked in their own thoughts. When they arrived at Rick's home, his parents were sitting on the porch waiting. They looked up at the trucks arrival, but didn't approach the vehicle.

"Thank you." Rick murmured softly and the blond shook his head.

"No, thank you. These past few months have been the best times of my life." He blushed but continued, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "Move on, Rick. Ain't no use wallowin' in what we coulda been."

The brunette nodded slowly and pressed a chaste kiss against Daryl's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry."

"Me too." He replied, climbing from the truck. Daryl sent him one last sad look then sped off. Rick stood in the driveway staring after him until he could no longer see the trucks tail lights, pretending that he couldn't feel the tears burning his eyes and his heart shattering in his chest.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perditae- Lost Ones
> 
> The Perditae are vampires whose mates have either died or abandoned them. They are affected by a disease called Venenum Sanguinem (blood Poison) which causes them to slowly go insane because mated Vampires only feed from their mates. Older vampires are able to resist the sickness because of their age and strength but it tends to take younger vampires within the first year or so.


	4. Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last chapter before we start on the series. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

"Rick?"

Rick ignored his mother's worried inquiry, staring in the direction that Daryl's truck he disappeared in only a few moments previous. Tears burned his eyes, a lump building in his throat and he wanted to shout at the unfairness of it all.

Why?

Why had Daryl's father hated him enough to kill him if he didn't break it off? Why was Daryl so damn self-sacrificing? Why couldn't they be  _happy?_

In the six months they'd been together he'd watched Daryl flourish and grow, slowly coming out from behind the walls that heavily guarded his heart. He'd watched the gruffness and the harsh shell soften to reveal the shy, almost broken person inside and it hurt so fucking much to lose that person all because of one person's selfishness.

_"You'll be killed!"_

The panic, the pure terror and agony lacing those words had almost shattered his very being. Daryl, sweet, abused Daryl was more concerned about his father killing Rick than he was about being happy with him.

It shouldn't have hurt as much as it had.

"Rick, son, who was that?" His mother asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her, a lone tear trailing down his cheek.

"It was...no one." The shards of his heart turned to dust, the words like ash in his mouth even as he forced himself to repeat them.

"It was no one."

* * *

Daryl was drunk.

Merle pursed his lips as he entered his room to find his baby brother shit-faced drunk, strumming the guitar in his lap aimlessly. A half-empty jar of moonshine sat beside him, several others littering the floor of their shared bedroom. However none of this mattered to him more than the tears streaming down his brothers pale cheeks and the pain bright in his eyes.

"Aw hell, lil brother." He sighed, sympathetically and Daryl whimpered, his hands stilling on his guitar for a moment.

"I-It hurts so much, Mer. Why's it hurt so much?" He sobbed and the older vampire sighed once more, pulling the hurting fledgling into his arms. He cooed softly, rocking the boy as he cried, unable to figure out how he would be able to make it better. Instead he released him, brushing away his tears.

"Play me something." He requested, knowing that it would help him get through his hurts.

The drunk fledgling stared at him for a moment then he began to play a sad melody. He didn't speak for a while and just as Merle feared that he would ignore his request, he began to sing.

His voice was low and husky from the alcohol but soothing despite the pain lacing his words.

_I feel so alone - again._

_I know that I need you..._

_To help me make it through the night._

_'cause I pray that you... Believe - in me._

_You gave me my strength..._

_To face another day alone._

 

_N' I need you now, my friend._

_More than you know, yeah yeah._

_When will we meet again?_

_'cause I can't let go... Of you._

* * *

_**This world brings me down - again.** _

_**I know that I need you...** _

_**To help me make it through the night.** _

_**'cause I know that you're the one - for me** _

_**You gave me my strength...** _

_**To face another day alone.** _

 

_**N' I need you now, my friend** _

_**More than you know, yeah yeah.** _

_**When will we meet again?** _

_**'cause I can't let go.** _

_**I can't let go.** _

Rick sighed as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, thoughts of Daryl circling around his head. Six months had passed since their break up and since he's seen hide or hair of his former lover. He'd even gone to Fuschia a few times, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man with no luck. It was like he'd vanished off the face of the earth.

His friends and family were worried about him. Of course they were, he'd never had a chance to tell them about Daryl, let alone introduce them and now that it was over between them he couldn't be bothered to bring himself to tell them anything. His mother's voice sounded downstairs and he sighed once more, standing so that he could go and greet the date his mother had set up for him. He'd finally given in to her demands for him to date her friend's daughter and tonight was to be their first date.

His heart clenched in his chest.

It also would've been his and Daryl's one year anniversary.

* * *

_**As time passes by I find...** _

_**Things never seem to change** _

He was getting married.

Rick stared blankly at the image in the mirror, taking in the suave cut suit and slick hair of his reflection. He'd never imagined he'd be getting married, yet here he was, a year and a half after his and Mrs. Michaels Daughter, Lori's first date, finally marrying her. She was everything he admired in a woman; sweet, funny, smart, but there was one problem.

She wasn't Daryl.

He'd shoved everything to do with Daryl and his still passionate love for the hunter into a box deep within his mind and had forced himself into the role his mother believed he should play, knowing no other would ever hold his heart like he would.

Forcing a smile onto his face, he turned away from his reflection and left his room, trying to convince himself he was going to marry the girl of his dreams and failing.

* * *

_When I feel alone,_

_You bring me back to you._

Daryl sobbed softly as he vomited a thick dark red substance into the toilet, tremors wracking his slender frame. Agony raced through him and cold sweat slicked his skin but it was nothing he wasn't used to. In the three years since he'd left Rick he'd awakened like this almost daily. He was just glad he's had the strength to make it to the toilet today. Most days he only had enough strength to turn on his side and make sure the vomit didn't choke him.

He shivered as another wave of nausea rushed through him, his inner beast howling mournfully in his ear.

 _'I'm doing this for Rick.'_ He told himself.  _'I'm doing this to keep him safe.'_

His father banged on his down and barked a few orders at him and he flinched.

_'I'm doing this for Rick.'_

* * *

_**N' I need you now, my friend.** _

_**More than you know, yeah yeah.** _

_**When will we meet again?** _

_**'cause I can't let go... Of you.** _

Rick grinned brightly as he stared at the ultrasound in his hand. He'd had to take off from his new job in the Sheriffs office but it was well worth it.

Lori was pregnant with his son.

He looked at his wife who smiled back him just as brightly, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly, ignoring the voice in his head reminding him that she wasn't what his heart wanted. That this should be him and D-

* * *

Daryl smiled sadly as he stared down at the Births section of his newspaper, dulled cyan eyes taking in the couple in the top right corner. The woman was tall and slender with doe brown eyes and long dark hair, her full lips curled in a soft smile. She was beautiful, yet it was the man beside her that held his attention. He was taller than the woman by almost half a foot with curly dark hair and dark cerulean eyes, his smile matching hers. He wore a sheriff's county uniform and in his arms was a small bundle, one tiny hand waving in the air. Under the picture it read:

**King County would like to congratulate our Deputy Sheriff, Rick Grimes and his wife Lori Grimes on the birth of the son, Carl.**

He caressed the picture, proud despite the pain in his heart

"You did good, Rick. Congratulations."

_**No I can't - let - go.** _

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So someone asked me how old Daryl was. In vampire years he's 85 years old and in human years he's just turned 18. In vampire culture a child or fledgling isn't an adult until they've lived past their 90th year and even then if they stay with their coven their Sire is head of the coven. More will be explained as we go along but that is the basic explanation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Merle recognized his scent as soon as he saw him.

The scent of ginger, musk, and coffee that he had hoped to smell for almost fifteen years, if only because it could heal his baby brother, reached his nose before he ever saw him, tainted by the smell of gunpowder and sweat. However when he first laid eyes on the man, he wasn't impressed.

Standing at 6'4 with short dark curls and dark, ocean blue eyes, he didn't seem too eye catching. His lean muscled frame was slightly atrophied from disuse and his skin seemed paler than it should be but he couldn't see why this little human meant so much to his brother even as his True Mate. How could this man have handled Daryl's sharp tongue and gruff nature when it seemed that one wrong word would send him packing?

Then he spoke.

There was a quiet steel in his voice, a deep inner strength that made Merle's inner beast give a sound of respect.

Rick was an Alpha, just not any Alpha he was used to.

"If you continue to be a danger to us all, I will handcuff you ti this roof until we leave." The man said calmly and Merle smirked lazily, not at all doubting the man.

"Do that an' there'll be a very angry hunter waitin' for y'all when ya get back to camp."

The others flinched, each having already experienced a tongue lashing from Daryl, while Grimes blinked and tilted his head.

"Then behave and there won't be a problem."

Merle snorted but calmed, unwilling to leave his sick brother alone with these humans, especially not the man he'd lost. The Call of the Perditae, despite not claiming his brother's life yet, sometimes left the younger man so weak he could barely function, yet he still forced himself to get up and hunt for the ungrateful fleshbags that spit at and ridiculed them.

If he ended up stranded here, Daryl would work himself to death. And for what? A handful of ungrateful humans and a True Mate he couldn't have?

Hell no.

"Alrigh', Officer Friendly. We'll do things your way." Blondie frowned skeptically at him.

"Really? Just like that?"

Merle sneered at her. "Unlike you. I care 'bout my family. Ain' gonna leave 'im alone in the world just ta get back at y'all ungrateful ass bastards."

"Ungrateful?" Grimes questioned and the red-neck shrugged but didn't respond while Blondie glared at him.

"We need to get out of here. Thanks to Dixon every walker in the city is headed our way."

The young Alpha nodded and glanced over the edge of the building.

"I just may have a plan."

* * *

Focus.

Inhale.

Aim.

Rele-

"Sonvabitch!" Daryl snarled as the deer he was tracking bolted, startled by the soft groans and footsteps of nearby walkers.

Two days of work, wasted.

He ran after it on light, soundless feet, ignoring his bodies protests and the burning of his lungs. Just when he thought he had it, it went down, a walker gnawing hungrily on its throat. He stopped and leaned against a tree, just out of sight of the camp, panting softly, trembling in silent agony as pain set his nerve endings alight like molten fire. He watched as the children screamed bringing the adults running over including Merle and...his breathe caught in his throat.

Fifteen long years had passed since he had seen the final face in anything but photos and newspaper clippings.

Rick.

He was just as handsome as he'd always been, strong, sturdy frame slightly weakened by disuse, light bags under bright cerulean eyes.

He backed away silently, hiding a bit deeper in the foliage to watch the proceedings. He watched with a heavy heart as the young boy, Carl raced up to his Mate crying in fear. Watched as His Mate cradled the fledgling gently and asked what had happened as the other men of the camp killed the Walker.

As the situation was explained, Daryl forced the hot-headed mask he'd been wearing since joining this group on and stormed from his hiding place, paying the others no mind as they pointed their weapons at him.

"Aw man, that's my deer! Been tracking it for miles! Was gonna bring it back to camp and cook us up some venison." He glared at the Walker corpse.

"Now its all ruined! All gnawed on by this stupid"- He kicked it-" Disease bearing" He kicked it again-" Motherless, poxy bastard!"

He looked over at Shane. Anything to avoid looking into those eyes that had haunted him for a decade and a half.

"Think we could still eat it if we cut around the chewed up part?"

A few people snickered and Shane sent him an amused smile.

"Don't think so, man. Meat's probably contaminated."

He forced himself not to pout.

"Damn."

Turning, he finally forced himself to meet his Mate's eyes. Shock, pain, and a mirad of other emotions danced through the dark blue hues.

"Who the hell are you?"

Rick stuck out his hand.

"I'm Rick Grimes."

Daryl eyed him warily, knowing Rick had caught on to what he was doing.

A fresh start.

That's what this was.

They didn't know each other.

They'd never loved each other.

And Daryl certainly hadn't been dying slowly for almost fifteen years.

Rick was a married man with a young pup and an adulterous wife and Daryl was a lonely backwoods red-neck.

There was nothing between them.

...so why the hell had the pain in his chest suddenly gotten so much worse?

* * *

"Why the hell did ya do that, Lil D?"

Merle sighed softly, running his fingers through his baby brother's hair as the younger man rode out the waves of the latest seizure in silence. He couldn't see why he hadn't just gone to his mate.

Their father was dead, The Call having finally claimed his life almost three years previous, and Grimes' wife was nowhere near the perfect faithful wife she loved to pretend to be. The way he saw, Daryl should've gone to his mate, he would've suffered alot less if he had. Why was he pretending?

The seizing man fell limp, breathing harshly before looking up at him through sweat slicked bangs and sad fever-bright eyes.

"I-It's the e-end of t-the world, Mer. M-my problems ai-ain't that important." He stammered out, gasping in agony as another wave of pain hit him. A small trail of blood traveled from the corner of his lips and Merle looked away pained.

His baby brother was dying and there was nothing he could do save him.

* * *

He couldn't sleep.

For years he had suppressed any feelings and memories he'd had of ethereal cyan eyes and that soft husky voice, only for them all to come crashing back the moment the man they belonged to reappeared.

Time seemed to have only made him more beautiful, darkening his blond hair to a sandy brown and shaping his lean muscles into a more defined physique. Those cyan eyes he had loved so long ago seemed to have darkened a shade and were full of suffering and pain to anyone who knew their owner well enough.

However, just looking at his former lover, Rick could tell that something was wrong.

His shoulders were hunched in, like he was carrying an unseen burden, light bags under his eyes, and a certain exhaustion lining every curve of his body.

Something was seriously wrong and when the archer had spoken to him, he could hear the pain and reluctance in his tone.

What the hell was going on...and why did he care so much?

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alrighty, next chapter comes the attack on the Quarry and the CDC. Stay tuned and please note that these will not follow the series exactly. There will be some changes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Merle hated nights like these.

Nights were Daryl was too weak to do anything other than turn his head. He hated seeing his resilient little brother struggle to speak, to breathe, to eat. During these nights, the Illness overtook the younger man's strong will and rendered him bedridden, coughing up blood.

It was nights like these that made him hate Rick Grimes.

Had Daryl never met Rick, had they never gotten so close, none of this wouldn't have happened. It wasn't just Rick's fault, he knew, but he was the easiest to blame, even as unaware as he truly was. How was he to know that being near him, watching him with his wife and son were killing Merle's brother? He was just a human. They weren't tied to their instincts as closely as vampires.

A soft whimper of pain drew him from his thoughts and his heart clenched, even as he cleaned the man's face with a cool cloth.

"Sh, Merle's here, lil brother. Jus' rest."

Cyan eyes, so much like their mother's gazed up at him, bright with fever and pain.

"'m tired, Mer," he whispered. "So tired. Don' wanna…hurt…no more."

The elder froze, eyes widening as the meaning behind those words filtered into his mind. He should've expected them, or at least something similar but he hadn't. The _**Perditae**_ only had three choices and most never even went for the one Daryl had made. Insanity, suicide, or a slow death. The fact that the younger man seemed ready to give up shouldn't have surprised him.

He shook his head, stroking his brother's sweat slicked hair gently.

"No, don't talk like that. You're stronger than that, lil D."

Daryl nodded weakly. "Ain't…ain't gonna leave ya…I jus'…I jus'…wanna stop…hurtin'." He gasped out, another whine of pain leaving his blood flecked lips. Slender limbs trembled violently as if seizing individually and Merle felt fear grip his heart.

Just how long would Daryl be able to hold on?

The only thing keeping him alive was pure willpower and his inability to leave Merle in the world as the last Dixon, the former of which was slowly dying with every glimpse of Rick and Queenie.

"Sh, it'll be alrigh'. You'll see."

His brother went to speak but was cut off by a harsh coughing fit that drained the last of his energy and rendering him unconscious.

Staring down at the limp form, Merle scowled darkly, tears welling in his steely gaze.

Something would have to give sooner or later because Daryl wouldn't be able to take this much longer.

And if he lost his brother…

Rick Grimes would pay.

* * *

It was the screaming that woke him.

A shrill, high pitched scream of fear rang throughout the camp, followed by the snarls and groans of walkers.

Hazy cyan eyes shot open at the sound, their owner slowly forcing his week body off of his bed roll and out of the tent, crossbow in hand. He forced his shaking limbs to still, his gaze automatically taking in the situation and seeking out Merle, who frowned worriedly at him.

"I'm fine." He mouthed, shooting down every walker he came across. Screams and snarls melded in a cacophony of noise, making his ears ring and the coppery scent of blood filled his nose making his throat burn in want.

It had been so long since he'd fed.

He shook the thought away, focusing on killing the walkers around him with a single-minded intensity he usually only applied to his hunts.

Anything to make the pain stop.

Anything to distract him from the way Rick continued to shoot glances in Lori and Carl's direction, worry vivid in his cerulean eyes, from the way his heart clenched his chest and bile rose in his throat.

He couldn't dwell on that. It had been his decision to leave, his wish for Rick to have a happy life and while he knew that Merle begrudged the man for it, he did not.

He loved Rick too much to hate him for something like that.

The snarls in the air quieted, drawing his mind back to his surroundings and he sighed when he saw that the camp was in shambles.

They were going to have to move.

"Jim's been bit!" Morales yelled anxiously and Daryl frowned, watching as everyone turned to face Jim with expressions of pity and concern.

Merle jerked the man's arm forward, revealing the deep wound he'd tried to hide from everybody then shook his head and raised his gun.

"Sorry bout this," The elder vampire said, cocking the weapon only to freeze when Rick and Shane both aimed their guns at him.

Daryl's heart stilled in his chest.

No. His mate would never be so cruel as to steal his last living family from him right before his eyes would he? He wouldn't leave Daryl to a life alone…would he?

The steel in his eyes said he would.

"We don't kill the living." Rick growled and a dark smirk crossed the elder Dixon's lips, hate darkening his gaze.

"Funny comin' from the man with a gun to my head."

The man scowled. "Jim isn't just a rabid dog that you can put down, Merle! He's a human being!" He snapped.

"Yeah, how would you like it if you were bit and someone threatened to shoot you?!" Shane added.

Merle snorted. "I'd tell ya to stop bein' a pussy an' pull the damn trigger."

Still he lowered is gun. "This man is a walking time bomb." There is no _cure_ for this. Once you're bit, you're fucked."

Rick shook his head, ignoring that statement.

"We can't stay here, Shane. It's not safe."

Daryl nodded, finally deciding to speak up.

"The geeks ain't ever been this far up the mountain," he paused to gather his breath, hoping that no one noticed the ashen pallor his skin had taken on "the fact that they're here tonight means they're running out of food in the city."

"We can head to the CDC. If there's any hope at finding a cure, they'll have it."

Shane shook his head. "No let's head to Fort Bennington. The military set up blockades before things got real bad. If there's anywhere we can be safe, it's there."

Merle snorted. "The military blockades were overrun in the first week. Fort Bennington is a no-go."

Shane sneered at him.

"How would you know? You probably ain't ever been anywhere outside your stupid shack…well other than prison, of course." He sneered and Merle smirked.

"Shows what you know, Officer Prick," He taunted. "I've also been to juvie."

Daryl sighed, moving over to his brother.

"We don't have time for y'all's lil pissing match. Merle sit the fuck down and shut up. Prick, you don't know us, we don't know you. Keep it cordial."

Shane glared at him. "And if I don't?"

Daryl shrugged, a dark smile of his own crossing his lips.

"Well, just because you don't kill the living, doesn't mean I won't."

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CDC

**Chapter Seven**

_Daryl sighed, moving over to his brother._

" _We don't have time for y'all's lil pissing match. Merle sit the fuck down and shut up. Prick, you don't know us, we don't know you. Keep it cordial."_

_Shane glared at him. "And if I don't?"_

_Daryl shrugged, a dark smile of his own crossing his lips._

" _Well, just because you don't kill the living, doesn't mean I won't."_

Shane narrowed his eyes at the archer, dark eyes nearly black with his rage.

"Is that a threat?" He sneered at the man who snorted, his stormy gaze full of annoyance.

"No. It's a promise." He replied and the former cop let out a wordless snarl, moving into the younger man's personal space, only to be forced back by Merle, who looked livid.

"Touch m' brother an' I kill ya m'self."

Rick stepped between them all, rubbing his brow tiredly.

"No one's killing anyone, so everyone, calm down." He snapped at them and Daryl fought a flinch, feeling a sharp pain lance through his already broken heart at his mate's disapproval. His hand twitched with the urge to grip his chest, but he refrained, feeling Merle glance at him worriedly.

"We have enough to deal with, without you three fighting each other! Look around us, people's loved ones are dead and they don't need you barking at each other! So get it together!"

Merle whistled lowly and grinned at the other man. "Well what do ya know, Officer Friendly? Ya have some balls after all." He slung an arm around Daryl's shoulder, discreetly comforting his baby brother without alerting the humans. "Alrigh' we'll behave. Right, Daryleena?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, feeling the adrenaline leave him.

"Sure, Whatever." Rick nodded at them then turned his stern gaze on his best friend who snorted.

"Fine." He replied sullenly, turning and storming off. The other man sighed and turned to the Dixons, who seemed to be holding an entire conversation with their eyes alone. For a moment, he didn't speak, cerulean eyes roving over the slender form of his former lover longingly before he forced those feelings away. He had Lori and Carl now. He couldn't afford to grow feelings for the other again.

Merle narrowed his eyes at him and pulled his brother close.

"C'mon, you need to rest." He murmured to the younger who nodded slowly, sagging against him tiredly.

"Merle-"

"Good night, Friendly." The vampire interrupted rudely before leading his brother away from the human. Rick stared after them and sighed.

Looks like they wouldn't be helping with clean up then.

Daryl stumbled, wavering on his feet and Rick smiled slightly. Then again, Daryl really looked like he needed to rest and if Merle wanted to take care of his baby brother, he couldn't really begrudge the man.

His eyes found Carl and he smiled softly, pulling his son into his arms and soothing himself with the warm clean scent his child. No, he couldn't begrudge the man at all.

* * *

The CDC was a bust.

He could tell as soon as Jenner allowed them entry and his every instinct screamed for him to get the hell out that place. The scent of death and despair hovered in the atmosphere of the place, so thick and cloying it set his nerves on end.

One glance at Merle showed he wasn't the only one.

Still, there was a swarm of walkers at their back and there was no way that the humans in their group would survive if they stayed out there. Hell even his and Merle's survival was iffy at best.

Sharing a nervous glance with his brother, he followed the humans into the building, their relief doing nothing to ease the dread in his stomach.

Merle growled lowly under his breath and moved closer to him, eyes flashing in his unease.

"I don't like this." He murmured, too low for the humans to here and Daryl swallowed.

"Me neither, Mer. But we don't have a choice."

The elder twitched, listening to Jenner's conditions of their stay with half an ear.

"I know. But I don' trust the doc."

Daryl glanced at the man, taking in the weary draw of his features and the almost lifeless look in his eyes and he shuddered. He looked like a **Perditae,** one that had chosen the _other_ way out. Is that what he would look like? By the Gods.

He looked away but didn't answer his brother, his entire being cringing at the thought.

Maybe…no.

His gaze sought out his mate and found him with Queen Bee, her cub, and Walsh, then moved back to Jenner's wan form.

He wouldn't end up like Jenner.

He couldn't.

Even if his heart had to die in the process.

* * *

"Does your group know you're not human?"

Merle stiffened at Jenner's question, while Daryl blinked and shrugged.

"Not all of them."

Jenner nodded and turned to the younger Dixon with a sad look on his face.

"They don't know that you're dying either…do they?"

Merle snarled at the human, pulling his baby brother into his arms.

He had been avoiding the thought because even with the way the sickness drained his brother he hadn't wanted to believe it. Somehow, having scientific evidence backing it up, hearing the scientist say it was making it more real.

No matter how strong Daryl's will to live was, the Illness would win eventually.

Daryl swallowed and stared at the scientist whose sad smile hadn't wavered in the face of Merle's anger.

"Something is attacking your body at a molecular level and it is slowly killing you. In fact, from what I can tell from the tests, your body is attacking itself."

Daryl nodded.

"I am a **Perditae**." He responded softly. "Our kind is only allowed to Mate with our Destined. If we meet our Destined and they reject us, die, or Abandon us…we are left with two choices. We die by our own hand or we die slowly of the Illness."

Jenner nodded. "You chose the latter."

"I am strong. I will live."

The doctor scowled at him. "Does your Mate know?"

"No."

Merle growled at the thought while Jenner sighed, understanding in his gaze and Daryl knew his first thought was correct. Jenner had lost his mate too.

"You are a stronger man than I." He murmured softly.

"V will lead you to your rooms."

* * *

TS-19.

Jenner's mate.

Daryl felt his stomach cringe as he watched the Jenner's face during as the man showed them the video of his wife's turning and consequent death, unable to even imagine himself in the man's place.

Behind him Merle was still, horror written in his gaze even as his expression screamed indifference to the humans.

"Let us out." Rick pleaded and Jenner shook his head.

"I told you, once the doors closed they would not be opening again." He glanced over at Merle and Daryl. "Besides it is better this way."

Merle glared at him and raised the ax above his head, ready to lunge at the human. Rick held him back.

"Please! What about our children?!"

Daryl shuddered, vision wavering briefly as a sudden bout of the Sickness overcame him. He stamped it down forcefully, biting down on his lip to repress a coughing fit.

Merle glanced at him worriedly but he waved him off, turning his cyan gaze on Jenner.

"Please."

He murmured, appealing to the man not as a survivor but as another _**Perditae**_ and Jenner hesitated before smiling sadly.

"V, open the doors." The others cheered but he cut them off. "The outer door will not open, even by my command. It is up to you to figure out how to get out."

He stood and clasped Daryl on the shoulder. "I repeat, you are a stronger man than I, my friend. I wish you the best."

Rick's eyes narrowed at the two, but he rushed to help Merle and Shane in beating the outer doors. Carol looked around and found a grenade.

Moments later found them all, barring Jacqui standing by the vehicles watching as the CDC burned.

Turning and climbing into his truck, Daryl couldn't help the dark thought that crept into his head, heart clenching as Rick kissed Lori relieved.

Maybe it would've been better if he'd burned with it.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"You thought about staying behind in the buildin' didn't you?"

Daryl coughed harshly , focusing more on the burning in his chest than the hurt in his elder brother's voice. The bout of sickness that he had suppressed at the CDC had come surging back with a vengeance as soon as they had entered the truck and it was all he could do to hold on to his consciousness until they found somewhere safe. Merle's hand landed on his forehead, calloused but gentle and his brother gave an irritated click of his teeth.

"You need to feed and rest."

The younger Dixon sighed, relaxing as his coughs calmed and ignoring the tang of blood in his mouth.

"Why haven't you spoken to her yet?"

Merle scowled at him, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Don' know what you're talkin' bout."

A soft hoarse laugh left the younger and Merle's eyes softened. It had been so long since the younger man ad laughed. So long since he'd seen anything close to amusement in his little brother's eyes.

"You do." He countered and Merle sighed.

"Ain' got time for no mate, lil brother. She don' need some backwoods redneck anyways."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "No but you're not some backwoods redneck are you? General Merle Briskov, Lord of-" Merle covered his mouth blushing.

"Ain' been none them things in a long time. Not since Pa change our names to Dixon. Now I'm just Merle Dixon, lowly criminal and all-around bastard."

Daryl rolled his eyes at his brother. "

Just give her a chance."

Merle looked away. "I'll think about it."

The younger man nodded and gave him a tiny smile. " 's all I'm askin'."

* * *

Rick didn't know what to do.

Everything in him wanted to go over to the Dixons and confront Daryl on just how he had convinced Jenner to let them go and why the man had looked at the younger as an old friend. It made him think about things he'd rather not and dream of things that couldn't be.

It also made him think of the single flash of longing he had noticed in the younger Dixon's eyes as the CDC burned.

What had happened since they had separated?

What happened to the shy, beautiful man he had fallen in love so with so easily, all those years ago. The man that continued to have dominant hold on his heart even if he knew it was wrong.

He glanced over at his wife, eyes darkening as he noticed her staring furtively in Shane's direction.

Then again, his wife was having no trouble getting over him, and if the faint marks on her throat were to be believed, she hadn't been his in a very long time. Even now, after his joining the group he could see the lingering affects of her affair with Shane and it made him sick.

His gaze moved back over to the hunter and his brother. The two had set up camp on the outskirts of the clearing they had found and were currently leaning against each other, more relaxed than Rick ad seen them since their arrival.

Merle sat leaned against a tree, steel grey eyes gazing up at the moon with a soft expression. Leaning against him, Daryl sat scribbling words in a battered leather journal, a familiar black guitar case sitting beside him.

They looked at peace and it was such a novel sight that the other campers continued to glance in their direction disbelievingly.

"I've never seen them so calm." Dale commented beside him and Rick nodded in agreement, a similar scene flashing in his mind, except Daryl was younger and He was in Merle's place.

* * *

The humans were watching them and it was making Daryl uncomfortable, Merle could see it in the way the fledgeling's hands kept pausing over the page. Knowing what would set the younger at ease, he nudged him gently and gestured to the song he'd just finished.

"Sing it for me." He requested and Daryl flushed lightly and nodded. Glancing back at the book in his lap, he removed his guitar from the case and began to play softly, mindful of the walkers roaming the forests.

Sending another glance at the book, he began to sing, his voice sad and full of regret.

_**The light that's in your eyes, like everyone wants it to be** _

_**Well can't you see that it must be this way** _

_**Who knows who's wrong or right** _

_**Just as long as you're here tonight** _

_**Just like my mother, always taking my likings away** _

_**When nobody's watching us** _

The humans looked shocked, everyone but Officer Friendly, who swallowed thickly and looked away from him. Merle bit back a vicious smirk. Good, Friendly could hear the hidden meaning behind the song too. Hopefully this meant he could save Daryl from his fate.

_**I missed the last song** _

_**I blame myself for just standing there too long** _

_**I missed the last song** _

_**I blame myself for just standing there** _

* * *

_**I miss the love, I miss the holidays** _

_**I miss my best friend, cheap cigars, stupid kids and movie stars** _

_**And just like my father, always taking my likings away** _

_**When nobody's watching us** _

Suicide.

Daryl was singing about the regrets of suicide, and it broke his heart to hear the torment hidden so skillfully in his words. To anyone that didn't know his former lover as well as he did, the words of the song would seem inconsequent, after all why would someone lament missing the last song. Most wouldn't care to think of the words beyond pondering the chorus, but to him it meant so much more. It meant that Daryl had thought of giving up.

_**I missed the last song** _

_**I blame myself for just standing there too long** _

_**I missed the last song** _

_**I blame myself for just standing there too long** _

* * *

Daryl's voice got stronger as he thought of all the obstacles standing in the way of him obtaining his mate

His father and his prejudiced threats.

The apocalypse

His own fear and low self-esteem.

Rick's wife and child.

Shane.

_**Why does it feel like this world is just not for us** _

_**Why does it feel like this world's all they've got for us** _

_**Why does it feel like nobody's watching us** _

He hated it. He hated the sickness coursing through his veins and the agony taking over his heart. But as he told himself at the CDC he needed to let go. He had accepted his fate, but he refused to go without a fight.

He was stronger than that.

* * *

_**I missed her sweet smell, I miss it everyday** _

_**I miss my best friend, cheap cigars, stupid kids and movie stars** _

_**And I missed the last song and I miss you** _

_**And this time this one's for us** _

Something was wrong. They could all admit that they weren't overly fond of the Dixons, nor could any of them say that they knew them well, however, listening to the youngest sing, they could tell that not everything was as it seemed with them. Some was going on right under their noses and they wanted to know…right after this song.

* * *

_**I missed the last song** _

_**I blame myself for just standing there too long** _

_**I missed the last song** _

_**I blame myself for just standing there too long** _

_**I missed the last song** _

_**I missed the last song** _

_**I missed the last song** _

_**I missed the last song** _

Clapping jolted the youngest Dixon from the deep pensive state singing that song had put him in and he found himself staring into the awed faces of the other survivors. His eyes automatically sought out his mate, only to find the man staring at him pensively, cerulean gaze full of concern.

He looked away.

"Wow Daryl, where'd you learn to sing like that?" Glenn asked and he ducked his head, busying his hands with putting his guitar away.

"Just did."

"What was that- no, who was that song about?" Lori questioned, having been one of the only other people to catch the story hidden in the song.

Daryl tensed, his beast roaring angrily in his mind that the mate-stealer dare ask when it was her fault he was now a _**Perditae.**_ He froze. Wait, it wasn't Lori's fault and she hadn't stole his mate. He had told Rick to move on and had ended his relationship. Besides it had been over fifteen years, he couldn't expect the man to still love him. Humans weren't as emotional as their kind, one of the main reasons they always saw their reactions to certain events as over reaction.

Forcing his body to relax, he shook his head and answered her question. "Just somebody I lost a long time ago." He replied, pretending he didn't see the minute flash of pain in his mate's eyes.

It was true. Rick was lost to him a long, long time ago.

The sooner he accepted this, the better.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N:^.^ So this is much longer than I thought it would be (probably because of the lyrics)Hope you all enjoy. Song, "The Last Song" by Theory of a Deadman. Remember R&R.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:^.^ So this is much longer than I thought it would be (probably because of the lyrics)Hope you all enjoy. Song, "The Last Song" by Theory of a Deadman. Remember R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

He was staring at her again.

He had been doing so off and on since they'd left the CDC a four days previous and she wanted to know why. She glanced over at him furtively and sighed. Steel grey eyes were tracking her every movement, fear and longing lurking in their depths and she couldn't help but be drawn to him.

Part of her was warning her, cautioning her of entering a relationship with a man who, on the outside, seemed no better than her late husband, but the larger part of her took in how gentle he was Daryl and _knew._

Merle Dixon wouldn't hurt her.

It was this part of her that allowed her to walk over to the man, where he sat outside of the tent he shared with his brother and gather the courage to speak to him.

He looked surprise…and terrified, before he hid it behind a frown.

"Whataya want, Mouse?" He rumbled and she blushed, but pursed her lips, refusing to be cowed by him.

"You've been watching me. I want to know why."

He blinked then gave a weary sigh, dropping his gaze in an uncharacteristically submissive manner.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop."

She rolled her eyes and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look up.

"I'm not asking you to stop. Just tell me _why_."

A light, nearly invisible blush crossed his cheeks, but he ignored it, scowling at her stubbornly.

"Look, mouse. Told ya I'll stop! Now g'on already!"

She frowned back, just as stubborn.

"My name is Carol, not Mouse. Now tell me."

He stared back defiantly, before deflating. "Jus'…like watchin' ya, I guess."

Carol smiled, fighting back a blush at the uncharacteristically shy response, and smiled at him.

"I like watching you too."

He blinked, something hopeful in his gaze, before he squashed it down ruthlessly.

"I like you." He blurted out, his eyes widening in horror as he took in what he'd just said.

Her smile grew, before she gave him a serious look. "Merle, I…honestly, I don't know if I should be doing this. But I'm willing to give it a shot if you are. Just…go slow with me, alright?"

He nodded, relaxing slightly, before handing her a small wooden figurine from his pocket. It was a beautifully crafted stallion, his mane seemingly flowing in the wind despite being still and her breathe caught.

She looked at him curiously.

"Been trying to figure out how to give you that."

A startled laugh left her lips before she kissed his cheek chastely.

Merle Dixon was a surprising man and something told her that the surprises were only just beginning.

* * *

A peaceful smile crossed Daryl's lips as he watched from a tree only a few feet away from the pair, happy that when the Sickness claimed him Merle wouldn't alone.

For years, that had been his biggest concern. Merle was one of the reasons he had held on, even on the days he wished his eyes would close and never open again. His big brother, who had suffered so much in life, and received so little in return. He hadn't wanted Merle to be alone and so he'd held on to his life with a tenacity he barely felt.

Now, _now_ when the _**Perditae**_ called to him like a siren's song, he could let go. He wouldn't, but the fact that he _could,_ lifted a huge weight off of his chest.

His gaze drifted over to where Rick and Shane stood over planning their next course of action, then over to Carl and Lori and he sighed.

Soon.

_Soon._

* * *

Sophia was missing.

Rick's heart raced in his chest as he, Carl, Shane, and Merle walked through the forest searching for the child.

Daryl had stayed behind to help the others, much to his consternation, and he knew the younger man was getting frustrated with them all.

It seemed like most of the camp was walking on eggshells around the man who couldn't understand why the rest of them seemed to care for him. It broke his heart to see glimpses of that broken man he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

The abused, broken teen that had cared more about Rick's life than his own broken heart.

The whole thing, the CDC, the song, _everything_ seemed hell-bent on unleashing all of the feelings he'd kept closed off for years and it was all he could do to keep them back.

A large hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him in his place and drawing him from his thoughts. He opened his mouth to question it, but the man jerked his head in the direction of a strong healthy doe.

Carl gasped softly.

"Can I pet it?" Merle gave him a gentle smile, so unlike any they'd ever seen on his face and nodded.

"Ya gotta be real quiet. Step lightly." The boy nodded following the man to the doe's side.

Just as Carl went to pet the deer, a loud shot sounded and it fell to the ground, while he fell forward into Merle's arm's.

"Carl!" Rick cried rushing over to them and he absently noted that Merle's hands were shaking as he tried to shake the boy awake.

"I'm sorry! Fuck, I'm sorry!" The older man cried jerking away from them, hands covered in blood.

Rick ignored him, pulling his baby boy into his arms and trying to stop the bleeding. He distantly heard someone else apologizing then he was being led somewhere but his entire focus was on his son.

He could think about everything else later.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Daryl's heart squeezed in his chest with the force of all the strength of an invisible fist and his lungs began to scream for air and he let out a panicked gasp.

"Mer…" He whimpered reaching out in the direction he thought his brother was in, body seizing painfully.

Black spots clouded his vision, and he jerked again, blood pooling in his mouth. He tried to call out for his brother again, but no sound left him. Instead, the fist around his heart tightened almost unbearably and he slipped into unconsciousness, never hearing the panicked cries of those around him.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"No! I ain't leavin'! I ain't!"

Rick jolted awake as Merle's voice echoed through the house, angry and full of panic. He'd been drifting in a continuous wave of guilt and fear as Hershel, the veterinarian, had operated on his son and had only fallen asleep when the man had finished. His arm throbbed at the spot where his blood had been drawn and his body felt nearly as weak as it had when he'd awaken up in the hospital weeks previous, but Carl was alive and healing. His baby boy was breathing, he was _living._

It made him wonder what had Merle worked into a such a frenzy.

Standing and kissed his son's forehead, before stroking a hand through his hair gently.

The boy whimpered and turned to face him and he shushed him softly.

"I'll be back." He promised, leaving the room.

He found Merle in the hall with panic written on his face as he argued with Hershel. Beside him, Carol was trying to calm him down, her own features pale and wrought with worry.

"Let me see my brother!" The eldest Dixon snarled and Rick could almost swear that his eyes flashed in the lighting of the hall.

He froze, the man's words registering in his mind.

Daryl was hurt.

Something had happened to Daryl.

Rick shuddered, heart racing anxiously, but he kept it hidden behind a calm front.

"What's going on here?"

Merle turned to him, jabbing an angry finger in Hershel's direction.

"This bastard won't let me see my brother!"

Carol placed a calming hand on his arm, calming him instantly, although he continued to send anxious looks in the direction of the door they were outside of. Rick's eyebrow rose at the gesture but he didn't question it, instead looking at Hershel.

"According to the rest of your group, the young man collapsed a few minutes before Maggie arrived to fetch your wife. They said he was seizing and coughing up blood but I can't find anything wrong with him. There were traces of blood around his mouth but I've cleaned it. I've been trying to tell Merle that his brother needs to rest."

A soft pained whimper left the room drawing everyone's attention and Merle rushed passed them into the room.

The other three followed, shocked when they found the younger Dixon convulsing on the bed, broken whimpers of Merle's name leaving his lips.

"I'm here. Sh, lil brother. It's okay." His brother coaxed, stroking the man's hair. A tear slid down his cheeks, even as Daryl fell limp.

"It okay." He repeated. The other swallowed thickly at his pain filled voice, before leaving him to care for his brother. Heart heavy, Rick nodded to the others to let Merle remain with Daryl, unable to deny the man, before returning to Carl's bedside, purposefully ignoring the way Daryl's whimpers had tugged at him.

* * *

"He will not live much longer. He has instinctively stopped fighting The Call."

Merle swallowed thickly at the elderly man's words, rubbing his thumb across the back of his brother's cool hand. The fledgling had fallen into a fitful sleep only a few moments after Merle's confrontation with Rick and Hershel in the hallway. Beside him, Carol watched them with barely hidden concern.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked softly and he shook his head, his grip tightening on Daryl's hand. He looked up at Hershel.

"He'd given up?"

"His subconscious has. How long has he been fighting? Given how young he is, I assume that he's been fighting it for about a year."

Merle snorted. "It's been Fifteen years. He lost his mate while he was still a fledgling."

Hershel's eyes widened and he gave the young man on the bed an awed glance.

"Extraordinary. This long without his mate should've killed him. What's his name?"

"Daryl. Daryl Dixon."

The veterinarian's eyes widened even more.

"Y'all are William's sons? How is he?"

"Mama died givin' birth to Daryl. He gave in to The Call a few years ago. Her death changed him." Merle's eyes darkened. "Daryl never got to meet him. He only met the…thing the call turned him into. This entire thing is his fault. He denied Daryl his mate and Daryl won't defy him, even in death."

Hershel closed his eyes as if pained and shook his head, gently brushing a strand of hair from the feverish fledgling's face.

"Marianna always was his conscious. That he would do such a thing and to his own childe."

"You're fanged?"

Hershel shook his head. "I am a Half- Blood. My fanged blood doesn't affect me as badly. It is much stronger in my eldest and I fear what shall happen should she ascend."

Merle hummed softly. Half-Bloods weren't particularly uncommon amongst those of Fanged Blood. They had some of the vampire strengths like healing and senses but lacked their weakness and strongest bonds. They were the only ones of Fanged Blood that didn't have to answer to The Call. Unfortunately, the downside was their children, no matter the race of the other parent had a chance of being born either Human or Fanged, no Halflings. Fangs born of Half-Bloods went unaware until they ascended, a usually terrifying process for all involved.

He shook his head and Hershel chuckled before sobering. "Is his mate amongst the humans with you?"

"The Leader."

Hershel sighed, having seen with his own eyes how oblivious to it all Rick was, and how much the man in question cared for his current family. Daryl didn't stand a chance.

"He won't leave."

Merle nodded. "I know."

"This is a mess."

"Yep."

* * *

He was drifting.

Darkness flooded his senses on all sides, and he couldn't help but find the oblivion peaceful. The constant ache of The Call was gone for the first time in over a decade, and the burn that normally tore through his throat had vanished in a soothing warm sensation.

It left him loathing his eminent return to the land of the living.

He didn't want to return to the pain, the agony of a torn bond.

He didn't want to watch his mate hold someone else, kiss someone else's fledgling, when it should be their child the man was holding.

He…he just wanted to rest.

A crystalline tear escaped his eye to fall down his sallow cheek and just this once he allowed himself to be selfish and grieve for what could've, should've been. He allowed himself to grieve for Merle, even as relief flooded his veins because he was done fighting. He would reunite Merle's mate with her fledgling…then he would answer the call he'd been denying for so long.

He would finally, finally be able to rest.

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Daryl woke to find himself lying on an unfamiliar bed in a dark room, the familiar ache of the Sickness raging through his exhausted body.

All the same, he ignored it, forcing himself to sit up and tug on his boots, then he grabbed his crossbow and slipped from the room. On silent feet, he moved out of the house, keen eyes taking in every detail, ears poised for every sound as he made his way into the forest.

He had to find Sophia.

Then Merle's mate would be happy and he'd be able to rest.

* * *

Up on the RV, Dale and Shane watched him, their gazes dark and curious, but they dared not stop him. Instead they watched and prayed he made it back alive because none of them, _none of them_ wanted to deal with an angry Merle Dixon.

Unbeknownst to them, the oldest Dixon sat on the roof watching the proceedings with a deep frown.

* * *

He'd been dozing on the roof, having left his brother's side a few hours previous, but had awakened the second Daryl's heartbeat sped up. He'd moved to go to the younger man's side, only to see him slipping from the house with the fluid grace their kind was well known for. He'd watched as Daryl slid past the two humans on the RV keeping watch, sneering as the two merely watched him go, giving no effort to stop the hunter.

Instead the two "men" looked at each other with matching expressions of bemused curiosity and let him leave, something they would never have done to the others.

He shook his head in wonder. A thousand years and humans still ceased to surprise him with their sheer stupidity.

They were like sheep, blindly following whoever was in charge, but more prejudiced. He saw how they excluded him and his brother because they didn't fit in with the rest of them. They were hunters, while the humans were all former city folk who were used to commodities and comfort. The apocalypse had hit them hard, dragging them from their comfortable lives into the harsh realities of the world and while it amused him to watch them look down at them, it irked him more.

These people had no idea who they were. They were the Lords of the Briskov family. They were the shadows of the world, of the Vampire King himself. Dracula had awarded them North America in return for their service and they ruled it from the shadows, jerking the presidents around like marionettes. It was only due to their father's failing sanity that the country had fallen in the last century. He'd left it to govern itself, refusing to step in any longer. Not with the grief of his wife so strong. When he'd finally answered the Call, Merle had refused to take the reins of the country, too jaded with how he'd watched his brother grow up when compared to himself. He devoted himself to the brother he'd continuously abandoned over the past century, watching as the Call tried to steal the Childe away from him.

He watched his brother mourn the mate he'd only been allowed to have for a short while, and the life his mate had built without him. He watched and he ached.

Now…now there was this.

Daryl was giving in.

He knew more than anything, just what his brother was going to do. The hunter had gone to find Sophia. He hoped to make Merle happy one last time, before he answered the call and left his life forever.

Merle's features hardened.

But Merle was going to find a way to make him stay…even if it meant holding off his mating with Carol.

Because at the end of it all, Merle was selfish and he'd rather Daryl be alive and suffering than dead and gone.

* * *

Three days.

Sophia whimpered from her hiding spot as another walker stumbled past it, tears building in her eyes as she fought not to draw it attention.

It had been three days since she'd gotten separated from her mom and the group and it was only Mr. Daryl's teachings keeping her alive. She remembered how he'd started teaching he how to catch small animals to keep her out of her tent when her parents fought. How he'd told her which plants were edible, and how walkers couldn't smell each other, so she had to cover herself in their blood if she ever got lost. Most importantly, she remembered to always carry the little pocket knife he'd given her to protect herself, and she kept it ready whenever another sound reached her.

Now she was here, three days later, covered in the guts of a walker she'd found and clutching her knife to her chest like it was the best thing she'd ever held. Every once and a while, a walker would stumble past and fear would fill her but she refused to make a sound louder than a whimper. Not when it could mean her death.

Opening the water bottle she'd found in the cabin she was hidden in, she took a few sips and closed it, curling around it as her stomach ached and her mind wandered.

She wanted her mom.

She had to believe that they'd come for her. Mr. Rick had said they would and he was Carl's dad so he wouldn't lie to her. She had to believe that.

The snarls of the walkers around her seemed to lessen, and one by one she heard them hitting the floor. Pressing herself against the wall, she clenched her eyes shut, tears burning her eyes.

They came for her!

She was safe!

The room fell silent and, moments later, the door of her hiding place opened and she found herself staring into relieved storm-colored eyes.

"Mr. Daryl…" She whimpered and he gave her a tiny smile, lifting her into his arms easily.

"C'mon. Let's get you to your mom."

She sniffled and nodded burying her face in his shoulder to hide her happy smile.

She was gonna see her mom again.

A soft sob of relief left the young child.

Everything would be fine.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Lori was pregnant.

Rick stared at his wife wide-eyed as she sobbed, a bottle of morning after pills open beside her and a tell-tale pool of vomit in front of her.

He'd already been having a terrible morning, awakening to find Daryl gone and Merle in a terrible mood, glaring darkly at all of them each time his cold gaze landed on them. In addition, Carl had finally awakened from his mini coma and was ready to be released (never mind the fact that he could barely walk on his own).

And now there was this.

He'd known for since just after the CDC that something had happened between Lori and Shane when he was gone. How could he miss it? He saw every heated glance they exchanged, every dark glare his "brother" sent him when he kissed her, but he turned a blind eye to it all. He had to, because otherwise his heart would shatter and he didn't know if he'd be able to pull himself back together. But the proof was staring him the face now, in the form of his pregnant wife, who, he noted dully, he hadn't touched since that first night he'd come back. If the child was his, she wouldn't know about it yet. This meant the child was Shane's.

He should be angry.

He wasn't.

Sighing, he kneeled beside the woman and pulled her into his arms.

"It's Shane's, isn't it?"

She sniffled, stiffening in his hold. "N-no."

"Sh, it's okay. You don't have to lie to me. I know."

"I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I'm so sorry. You must hate me."

He shook his head.

"Never. You're my best friend, have been for years…but we haven't been in love in a long time. If anything, you should hate me. I left you alone, with no certainty that I would come back and I'm sorry for that. If you want to be with Shane, if you're happy…I will give you my blessing."

A soft sob left her lips at his words and she hugged him tight.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you."

He smiled, his heart constricting in his chest even as a wave of relief coursed through him and a weight seemed to fall from his shoulders.

"You're welcome."

She pulled away and wiped her eyes, one hand going to her abdomen.

"I'm pregnant…what are we going to do, Rick?"

He kissed her forehead and stood. "We'll figure it out. But right now, you have a lover to confess to."

Lori blushed and followed, looking at the pills and vomit shamefully. Rick rolled his eyes.

" _Go._ " He urged. "I'll take care of this she nodded and turned to leave, pausing before she actually took a step.

"I love you, Rick. I may not be in love with you, but I do love you."

"I love you too. And I'm still here if you need anything."

The woman gave another nod and walked away but not before Rick heard her last comment.

"Tell him how you feel Rick. He won't wait forever."

His head shot up, but when he went to comment, she was gone.

* * *

She wasn't supposed to find out.

She didn't think _anyone_ was supposed to find out.

"M-Mr. Daryl…are y-you sick?"

into them. Blood seeped through his fingers, even as he tried his best to make sure she wouldn't see it.

They'd been trekking back to where Mr. Daryl had said the rest of their group was, when the fit had hit forcing the man to his knees as he fought to breathe. He had turned away from her, body shaking as he tried to control the coughs, and his eyes…his eyes were full of pain.

Panic danced down Sophia's spine with each cough, rising when she saw his eyes slowly going out of focus and his lips trying to turn blue.

"Mr. Daryl?" She whimpered, reaching out for him. "Mr. Daryl?!"

He shook his head roughly, trying to fight off the fit, a low inhuman sound leaving his throat.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the fit stopped. Trembling limbs slowly fell still and while the man was still pale, he no longer seemed on the verge of death.

"Sorry." He rasped and she snorted inelegantly, blue eyes red rimmed.

"What the hell was that?!" She shrieked, too panicked to mind her language. "Does everyone else know?"

"Watch yer mouth." He said gruffly, staggering to his feet.

"I'm sick. Been sick for a long time now…" He admitted.

She swallowed thickly. "Are you- are you gonna be okay?"

He stared at her, emotions flying through his eyes too fast for her to pick them up.

"C'mon. Let's get you home to yer ma."

He responded after a moment, gently tugging her to her feet. She yanked on it.

"You're gonna die, aren't you?" She pushed, tears filling her eyes and he sighed, pulling her into an awkward hug.

"Yea," He admitted and she let out a quiet sob. He cuffed on the head gently.

"None of that, Kid. It'll be fine." He pulled away from her again.

"Now let's go. Your mama misses you."

She nodded and followed her hero though the foliage, her mind whirling as she processed everything she'd learned.

Mr. Daryl was dying and no one knew it but her. Determination clouded her features.

She would respect his wishes, but she would also make sure his last days were the best ones he ever had. Maybe Carl would help her.

* * *

"Sophia!"

Relief and gratitude raced through Carol's veins as she raced over to her daughter. She had spent the day worrying, about Daryl, about her daughter and Merle, trying to keep the latter calm as he seethed over how the others in their camp treated his little brother.

The longer Daryl was gone, the tenser the man got, until, just after dusk his anger at the others had been over taken by his worry for the younger Dixon.

" _He's sick, has been for years, but since joining this group it's been getting worse. He's forcing himself to go further and further for their sake. If he pushes himself any further…He'll die." He'd tried to say it as if it were inevitable, just another fact of life, but the pain in his eyes belayed this._

_Anyone that thought Merle Dixon didn't love his little brother was a damn fool._

She had tried to comfort him but he'd pushed her away, growing tenser as dusk approached. Finally, only an hour after the sun had set, Sophia had emerged from the tree line with Daryl in tow. She was covered in sweat and grime, but she was _alive_ and suddenly everything seemed to fall away. Her baby girl was back in her arms and she couldn't be happier.

"Mr. Daryl saved me, Mama."

She looked up at the hunter standing awkwardly near the tree line he'd emerged from, the others in the group staring at him in awe and gratitude.

"Thank you." She whispered reverently. " _Thank you_."

He shifted, a faint blush crossing his cheeks.

"'s no problem."

Merle snorted and moved forward, placing his arm on his brother's shoulder.

"C'mon. You need to rest." He rumbled and Carol realized with a start that it was true. The younger Dixon's skin had taken an ashy pallor, his eyes glazed with exhaustion.

She almost felt guilty…but he'd given her daughter back to her and she couldn't fault him for that.

He snorted, leaning heavily on his elder brother.

"Had to find her."

Merle's features softened and he hefted the younger male into his arms effortlessly, allowing his head to rest on his shoulder.

"I know. Now let's get you back in bed before the Doc gets ya."

The others in their group watched on, shocked at the tenderness Merle was showing, but before any of them could comment on it, he turned and walked away.

They stared after him for a moment, before Rick directed them all back to the fire where they'd been about to eat dinner.

Carol held her daughter close, stroking her hair and reveling in the fact she was with her again. She would check on Merle in the morning, but for now Sophia was her priority…or so she thought, until Glenn stood up in front of them, shifting nervously.

"I-I wasn't supposed to say anything, but I can't keep this a secret anymore…there are walkers in the barn."

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle fucks up. Shane fucks up. Daryl just wants to rest.

**Chapter Thirteen**

" _I-I wasn't supposed to say anything, but I can't keep this a secret anymore…there are walkers in the barn."_

Havoc erupted at his words.

"Wha-who told you not to tell us?" Rick asked trying to keep a level head and Shane glared.

"Does it matter?! Rick, those things could fucking kill us!"

His brother sighed. "How many?"

Glenn gulped. "Dozens."

He gave another sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"Its pretty secure for now," He began, raising a hand to stall the chaos. "I'll talk to Hershel in the morning, alright?"

The group shared uneasy looks, then nodded hesitantly, all except Shane who continued to scowl.

"By morning we could all be dead."

Rick sent him a scowl of his own, fed up with his friend continuously undermining of his decisions.

"I guess you better hope we aren't." He replied coldly, standing and heading into his tent.

He couldn't deal, not tonight.

Sophia was home and safe, Daryl had returned tired but alive and Carl was healing nicely…so where the hell was the dread building in his gut coming from?

* * *

"You've given up."

Merle's voice was cold, colder than Daryl had heard from his brother, his steely grey eyes hard and seemingly impassive.

It was an expression he'd only seen his brother direct at their father…and yet it didn't hide the sliver pain in his voice as well as he thought it did.

If he wasn't so damn tired, his guilt would've crushed him. Instead he squared his shoulders.

"Yes."

The older vampire's gaze flashed bright orange-speckled silver, a ring of crimson burning around his pupil and his jaw clenched.

"No."

Daryl stiffened, his own eyes flashing bright cyan blue and speckled with bursts of iridescent green, a ring of purple vivid around his pupil.

"Mer, please. I'm tired. I'm- _I'm so tired._ "

"Then claim your mate!" Merle snarled, fangs bared. "He has left Queen Bee, and-"

"No. Please Merle. I just want to rest." He pleaded but even as pain flashed in his brother's gaze, it never softened. If anything, it grew colder.

"You brought me back my Mate's child thinking I wouldn't notice what you'd done. But I did and if you don't claim your mate, I will force you to live until you do."

Daryl jerked back, as if his brother had struck him, his eyes wide.

Why?

Why would Merle deny him the rest he'd yearned? What had he done to deserve such a thing?

Why didn't Merle understand that his mate no longer wanted him? If his mate had the remotest interest in him, he wouldn't have acted as he had in the Quarry.

No, Daryl had taken his heart and shattered it and he doubted Rick would trust him with again.

He gazed at his brother and for the first time in his existence, he felt betrayed by his brother.

"I'll want this." He whispered and Merle gave a wordless snarl.

"So be it." He growled, raising his wrist to his lips. With nary a thought he bit down, his gaze never leaving Daryl's, and a haze settled over the younger vampire's mind.

"Drink." He intoned and even as he screamed in protest in his mind, his body obeyed. Distantly, he could hear Merle chanting.

" _ **Mother Magic, Father Time, with a sip of blood this childe is mine. Bind him in bone and engrave in his flesh, a bond that is mine until my final breath."**_

A searing pain flashed across Daryl's shoulder breaking the haze over his mind and he jerked away from his brother, staring at the elder wide-eyed.

"What did you do to me?" He asked faintly. "What did you do?!"

"What I had to. I will not bury my only remaining family."

A broken sob left Daryl and betrayal made his heart feel hollow.

"Leave." He whispered, backing away from him. Merle stared at him, his eyes darkening with guilt and pain.

"You'll understand one day."

Daryl bared his fangs at him. " _ **LEAVE!"**_ He roared and this time, his elder brother obeyed. Once he was gone, Daryl collapsed to his knees and for the first time in years…he wept.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Merle leaned his head on the wall and listened, his heart heavy with guilt and self-hatred…but he didn't regret his actions.

He'd rather have his brother alive and hating him, the alternative was too much to bare.

With that thought in mind, he turned away from the door and forced himself to walk away, feeling the bond he now shared with his brother strain with his every step.

* * *

He should've expected this.

Rick rushed out onto the porch as he heard a commotion outside the Greene home, and his heart sank in his chest when he found Shane handing out guns to the others in their group.

Merle, Glenn, Carol, Daryl, the other former cop handed them each a gun, his dark eyes blazing as he yelled about how he was tired of waiting and how their safety was being threatened.

"What the hell're you talking about, Officer Prick?" Merle rumbled and Rick noticed absently that no one had informed the Dixons about the walkers in the barn. For some reason ( _'you know why',_ His mind whispered), that really pissed him off. They deserved to know as much as everyone else.

Shane glared at him. "Walkers. The old man has some locked in the barn."

Merle snorted. "It's his land." The older responded, voice dropping an octave, but Rick noticed he sent the barn a strange look.

"It'll get us killed!" Shane roared, turning as Hershel, Beth, and Maggie rounded the corner leading a walker on a rope. Then, quicker than Rick could speak, he fired and killed the walker.

Hershel let out a wounded noise and Beth let out a soft wail, that only grew as Shane shot the lock off the barn.

Walkers poured out in threes, nearly overwhelming them and with a heavy heart Rick opened fire, knowing any chance they had at convincing Hershel to let them stay on the farm til winter was gone. Distantly, he could hear the man yelling about their guns and begging them to stop, but he couldn't. Not with so many walkers near his people, near his family.

Beth screamed in her father's arms, but it was Maggie that drew his attention.

Her eyes were wide, but void as if she'd gone into shock, tremors racing through her body. As soon as the last shot was fire and the final walker fell, the eldest Greene girl dropped as well, unconscious before her head hit the ground.

* * *

"What's happening?" Hershel asked worriedly as Merle carried his daughter into her bedroom and laid her down, steely eyes solemn. Behind him, Daryl stood silent, gazing just past his brother.

If this were any other time, he'd wonder why the youngest Dixon had been avoiding his brother all morning, but at the moment his own youngest child was in shock and his oldest was ailing and it was all he could do not to scream in frustration. He'd worry about everyone else's problems after he was sure his daughter was alright.

He'd only barely kept Rick and the other humans of the Dixon brother's group out of the house, sensing that this had something to do with his own Fangless heritage.

Merle forced her mouth open then lifted one of her eye lids before he sighed.

"She's ascending."

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Merle forced her mouth open then lifted one of her eye lids before he sighed._

" _She's ascending."_

Hershel stared at the elder Dixon brother for a moment then back at his ailing daughter.

Cold sweat had started to slick her skin, the normally sun-kissed tan an ashen gray color. Her muscles were locked with tension, the tendons in her throat straining as she fought the pain.

"What does she need?"

Merle stepped back with a sigh, while his brother hummed softly.

"Blood. If she doesn't feed during the transformation she'll die. If she doesn't feed after it she'll die."

He revealed and the elderly veterinarian felt his heart sink.

They were in the middle of the apocalypse! Where the hell-

A soft coo stopped his frantic thoughts and he turned back to his daughter only to gasp in shock.

Daryl knelt beside her, stroking her hair as she suckled from a wound in his wrist, soft infant-like sounds leaving her throat.

"I would've done it. You're still sick."

He whispered and the childe gave a wan smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Its fine. Beth and the others need you alive. With the amount of blood, she'll need, you'd a been dead before she was finished ascending.

"But won't that form a bond between you?"

He shrugged.

It would but it was fine. With Merle's bond wrapping itself around his heart like chains, Maggie's would be a soothing balm to his already battered soul. He didn't mind it as long as she didn't. A tiny smile quirked his lips.

Besides, unlike the Sire bond that Hershel thought was forming it was a stronger bond called the Matron's bond.

Formed only by an ascended vampire feeding on an unmated or Ill submissive. It had been created to give Perditae submissives another chance at children before they perished and had only been used formally three times since his birth. Its strength came in the form of a knowledge exchange between the two parties as well as possibilities for telepathic and empathic bonds.

His vision blurred as Maggie's memories bombarded him in tidal waves, her thoughts and feeling melding with his own.

He saw her as a young child sitting on her father's lap as she held baby Beth in her arms.

As a teen, learning to ride a horse under her mother's watchful eye.

A young adult grieving as her mother and brother took their final breaths.

She was his.

His memories flew through her mind just as fast and he mentally apologized as she whined under the pain of the Perditae's call and Merle's forced bond.

' _D-Daryl?'_

He let out a soft croon.

' _I'm a Fanged One now?'_

He sent back an affirmative feeling, shuddering as a he began to feel light-headed.

' _It hurts.'_

' _I know. I'm sorry.'_

His vision darkened for a moment and an alarmed feeling struck him.

' _Are you okay?_

' _I'm fine.'_

The fangs in his wrist pulled away of their own accord, their owners mind going foggy as fatigue hit it.

' _Kay.'_

He smiled and stroked her hair, straightening slowly. As he did so, the childe relaxed, settling into a peaceful sleep.

"Is she okay?" Hershel asked urgently and Daryl nodded with a slight smile.

"She's fine, just sleeping. Feeding tends to make fledglings sleepy and given her newly ascended status she is the equivalent of an infant."

The vet nodded, biting his lip slightly.

"Is there anything I should know?"

Merle took over the explanation as he helped Daryl settle into a nearby chair, his grey eyes dark with worry.

"Not really. She may experience a few personality changes, especially being so young in our years, but those are mostly limited to things like heightened emotions, increased appetite, and, obviously, the need for blood. Her temperature will be a bit lower, and her heartbeat may slow until it feels like she doesn't have one."

"Obviously." Hershel added dryly, holding his daughter's hand in his own. Merle shot him a wan smirk and he bit his lip.

"Have you heard anything back from His majesty."

Merle pursed his lips. "His majesty finally passed ten years ago. The factions started a civil war over the throne, of course. Pa, he wanted us to fight, wanted to claim the throne as one of His Highness' chief advisors but it wasn't allowed because of The Call. Last we heard, the war was going horribly for both sides, then a year ago everything went quiet. No one knows what happened but there's been radio silence in The Kingdom since. If there was outcome, we don't know it." He paused, sighing wearily.

"You're the first _anything_ we've run into since then. Fangless, Fanged, or Ascended."

Hershel thought for a moment, raising an eyebrow as Merle placed his wrist in front of Daryl.

"Drink."

Daryl stared at him for a moment, expression unreadable, then lowered his gaze and obeyed.

He drank only for a few moments then pulled away, eyes half-lidded in exhaustion.

"She should wake soon." He murmured, standing. Then without another word to the two older men he slipped out of the room, leaving a heavy silence behind him.

* * *

"Is your daughter alright?"

Rick asked their host worriedly, flinching when the man's watery blue eyes shot him a dark glare.

"Those Dixon boys are helping her. When they're done, you and your people need to leave my farm."

"Hershel- "

"No! I told you that your people aren't supposed to have weapons on my property, then that man goes and kills my wife and my son. I'm sorry Rick, but your son will be healed by the end of the week. So, I need you all to leave when he is."

Rick sighed in frustration, feeling his patience reach the end of its rope. Since awakening in this hellish new world all he's been trying to do was keep everyone safe, keep them _alive_ and yet all his efforts were thwarted continuously and thrown in his face.

Shane, Lori, Jenner, and now even Hershel, all of them were turning against him and he didn't know what to do.

Still, he tried one more time to convince the elderly farmer to let them stay.

"Please," He pleaded. "My wife is pregnant. We need your help."

Hershel froze and something dark flashed in his gaze, his lips beginning to form words that he never let leave his lips. Instead he turned and headed back inside.

"You need to be gone by the end of the week. That's my final word on the matter."

* * *

The farm was falling.

Storm colored eyes watched impassively as walkers swarmed the yard, their owner watching it all from the edge of the tree line. Maggie had awakened only hours earlier and he could feel her emotions bombarding their bond as she used her new strength and speed to save what was left of her family. His bond with Merle strained as well, his older brother only a few meters away taking down any walker in sight as he fought to protect his mate and her fledgling.

Rick and Shane were rounding people into Dale's RV, shooting and stabbing anything that got too close and while he knew he should be fighting…he couldn't force himself to.

Why should he?

The walkers couldn't kill him, not with Merle's bond wrapping around his heart like an iron band.

Rick was too busy trying to protect a woman he didn't love and a best friend that betrayed him.

And Merle…Merle refused to let him go. Merle had betrayed him by using the one bond that could advert the Perditae's call, the one bond that would deny his only chance at peace.

A walker brushed passed him and he stabbed it in the head passively, before walking over to Merle's truck.

The vehicles started to drive away and he watched them with blank, empty eyes, glancing up as Merle's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Time to go, Lil D."

He hummed, mounting Merle's bike then pulling off without further word to his brother. He would find a way to get out of this bond.

He had too, because even if The Call couldn't be answered, his sanity could be lost. And there was nothing he feared more than looking in the mirror and seeing his father's madness staring back.

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

_He hummed, mounting Merle's bike then pulling off without further word to his brother. He would find a way to get out of this bond._

_He had too, because even if The Call couldn't be answered, his sanity could be lost. And there was nothing he feared more than looking in the mirror and seeing his father's madness staring back._

Merle frowned deeply as he observed his group.

They all met up only hours after the farm had fallen and now two months later they were no closer to finding a stable shelter for them to settle in.

Instead they were huddled in an abandoned house, trying to bear down for another cold winter night, food scarce with the larger portions going to Carl, Sophia, and Lori. Grimes and Walsh were stressed trying to provide for everyone and keep them safe, and even he and Daryl were wearing a bit thin, hunting for hours every day only to return with one or two rabbits because all the larger game was gone for the season. In addition to that, his brother was training Maggie in their culture and teaching her to control her bloodlust, a task made easier by the fact that she'd found her mate so soon after turning. It hadn't surprised either of them when she revealed it was the Asian kid.

All in all, moral in the group was steadily falling and the tension he could feel brewing between Walsh and Grimes over who'd fathered Queenie's unborn brat only made things worse.

He sighed, looking up as Daryl entered the house, crossbow slung over one shoulder and a line of fish over the other.

His brother was slipping deeper into depression, especially with the bond he'd forced on him and while part of him felt guilty for forcing the hunter to live, the larger, more selfish part of him was just happy that he wouldn't be burying the kid anytime soon.

Still, seeing the kid's shoulders hunch more and more with each passing day hurt and he had feeling that it was only helping the new fledgling through her ascension that was keeping his brother afloat. In all other interactions he was passive and detached, watching them with little more than idle curiosity, as if they were a show he was watching or a fleeting thought. Worse, he took the same attitude with walkers, passively attacking only if they got close to the children or Maggie, or if they got too close to him.

It was so bad that even the humans were noticing although few of them actually seemed to care.

Four dead rabbits landed in his lap, courtesy of the object of his thoughts, who, since that night on the farm, still refused to speak to him. It was another thing the humans had noticed and something Walsh loved to comment on when he was feeling particularly dickish.

Looking up at his brother, he watched sadly as the boy went about skinning the remaining rabbits, having found a good hull of eight rabbits that day. It would be enough to feed their group for a few days, if they made it into stew and jerky.

Had he been anyone else he would've been happy with the hull, but anyone else wouldn't have noticed the way Daryl's hands were trembling around his knife.

***/***

"Mr. Daryl, are you mad at Mr. Merle?"

Daryl glanced up at the tiny slip of a girl beside him, having been focusing on watching the night life around him as the others slept inside.

In the two months since the farm's destruction, he'd been falling deeper in depression, detached from the world around him and he relished it. It took away the brutal pain of watching Rick and Walsh dote on Lori and her unborn child, the torture of the bond Merle had forced upon him, and the wretched pain wracking his body due to the Call he couldn't give in to.

His only light was training Maggie, and Sophia's attempts at brightening his day by hanging out with him. Since he'd rescued her, she'd become increasingly fond of him, especially as she, her mother and Hershel were the only ones aware of his sickness.

He forced a smile for the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she snuggled into him for warmth.

He'd become increasingly fond of her as well, her presence slotting into his heart beside Maggie's as one of the coven fledglings, especially being the childe of Merle's mate.

"No." He lied and she frowned at him.

"Then why aren't you talkin' to him?"

He shrugged, unwilling to dump all of his problems on the little pre-teen's shoulders.

"Just a little disagreement."

She snorted but before she could say more, Walsh exited the house wearing a dark scowl.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He snarled and Sophia jumped, flinching into her savior, who glared at the man and stood.

"Go back inside wit' yer mama." He rumbled.

She nodded and hugged him once before rushing back inside. Once she was gone, Walsh sent him a glare that would've frightened a lesser being.

"I don't know what the hell you and your brother are playing at with girl and her mama, but if y'all hurt either of them, _I will kill you._ "

The stress of the last few weeks, coupled with his rage at Walsh's implications shattered the numbness he'd been living in and he chuckled, cyan eyes darkening to a nearly black color.

"Will you?" He purred, tilting his head and Shane froze.

Something was wrong. There was a blood lust in Dixon's voice that he'd never heard before and it set his hair on end.

"Could you?" The younger whispered, and his lips curled into a benign smile that did nothing for the fear coursing through him. _**"Dubito vincula mea non discoperiet sufficit vobis dimittere me."**_

The words hung in the air around them for only a moment, then within one blink and the next, the youngest Dixon was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Shane whispered to the night life around him, heart racing violently in his chest.

He got no response back.

***/***

Rick was reaching his wits end.

There was tensions in his group, far too much tension.

Merle and Daryl weren't speaking and no one knew why. Merle and Shane were clashing, a fact worsened by the elder Dixon's growing dislike for Rick and Lori. Lori and Carol were clashing as a result, the formerly mousey women revealing a spine of steel whenever Lori dared to insult Merle or Daryl. Worse, Daryl watched it all happen with dull, passive eyes as if he were nothing more than a bystander in his own life. Even he and Shane were clashing, his alpha male instincts warring in him and flaring, telling him to protect Lori, especially with the smallest possibility of it being his.

He knew, logically that it wasn't, it couldn't be, but he couldn't help that little nugget of doubt building in his mind, spurred on by years of marriage and his yearning for another child. Shane, nearly as possessive as he was, fought back, and they were left trading sharp barbs and vicious insults in place of their faltering brotherhood. It was driving him insane.

Then there was that tension between Shane and Daryl, that had appeared during breakfast that morning.

His best friend was watching Daryl wearily, dark eyes full of curiosity, caution, and _fear_ as they tracked the hunter's movements. Daryl ignored him, watching them all with a passively interested expression.

It was only when he spoke that Rick pushed the thoughts aside.

"There's a prison not too far from here. About a two-hour hike. It's got tall fences, and stone walls with enough insulation to keep us somewhat warm for the rest of the winter."

Merle frowned. "When did you find it."

"Last night. It's nearly overrun by walkers but with as many fighters as we have, we should be able to clear it in less than two days." He stopped, having spoken more than they'd ever heard him speak and they shared a look at the thought.

A prison would have enough space for them to plant crops, raise animals if they found any.

It could be _home_.

Smiles crossed their worn faces, and none of them saw the darkness that flashed in the youngest Dixon's eyes.

"Tomorrow." Rick decided. We'll go tomorrow."

They nodded and set about preparing for the next day. Meanwhile, Daryl slipped from the room, leaving them none the wiser.

***/***

Securing the prison was a lot easier than he'd thought it would be.

The walkers were mostly contained in the catacombs, the remaining prisoners either dead for trying to betray them or working to earn a place in their group and the fence had been reinforced with anything they'd been able to use.

Now sitting around one of the tables in the canteen, he watched the others in their group celebrate, his cerulean gaze seeking out the person who'd brought it all about. Unable to find him amongst the crowd he frowned, sneaking out to search for him.

He headed deeper into the prison, knowing the other would seek somewhere he could be alone, while also knowing he wouldn't choose a cell, terrified of being caged.

He found himself in the prison library.

"Daryl?!" He called softly, his voice carrying around the room.

A choked gasp reached his ears, and he raced toward the sound only to find the hunter lying at the base of one of the bookcases, guitar lying beside him, having been dropped in his descent to the floor. He was seizing, eyes rolled back in his head and bloody foam escaping his mouth, hands scabbling at the floor as he choked and thrashed.

"Daryl!" He screamed, terrified, his heart racing in his chest. He turned the man on his side, trying to prevent him from choking and/or hurting himself.

"What's happening to you?" He whispered, pain lacing his words. The body in his arms slowly started to calm, the choked whimpers and gasps falling into shattered pants for breath.

Hazy blue eyes stared up at him, dulled from their normal cyan, yet so surprised to see him that he felt his heart break all over again.

"R-Rick?"

He went to respond to the hoarse whisper, unsure what exactly he could say in the situation he'd found himself in, only for those eyes to flutter shut, their owner falling limp in unconsciousness.

Rick stared down at him for a long moment, stroking his hair soothingly.

Something was wrong.

Something was terribly wrong.

And he would get his answers…starting with Merle Dixon.

**TBC…**

***/***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin-"Dubito vincula mea non discoperiet sufficit vobis dimittere me." {I doubt my chains will loosen enough for you to release me.}


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Hazy blue eyes stared up at him, dulled from their normal cyan, yet so surprised to see him that he felt his heart break all over again._

" _R-Rick?"_

_He went to respond to the hoarse whisper, unsure what exactly he could say in the situation he'd found himself in, only for those eyes to flutter shut, their owner falling limp in unconsciousness._

_Rick stared down at him for a long moment, stroking his hair soothingly._

_Something was wrong._

_Something was terribly wrong._

_And he would get his answers…starting with Merle Dixon._

***\/***

"What the hell is going on, Merle?"

Steel grey eyes glanced up at him from their owner's conversation with Sophia, who frowned at him.

He'd left Daryl in Carol's care, having spent close to twenty minutes trying to convince the woman to tell him what was wrong with his former lover. She'd merely shook her head, blue eyes full of sadness.

" _It's not my story to tell, Rick. You'd be better asking Merle."_

So, he'd gone back to the canteen, where the others of their group were still lounging, to wired to sleep and not wanting to be alone just yet.

He'd marched straight up to Merle, cerulean eyes blazing as he glared at the older male.

Merle seemed confused, scowling up at him. "I don't know, officer friendly. You tell me, you came up to me yelling not the other way around."

His accent was nearly gone, he noticed. The slur he normally spoke with strangely absent and in any other situation he may have noted it, but he couldn't, not now.

Not with Daryl lying in the infirmary sick, drying blood still flecking his lips.

"Daryl, Merle! Why the hell did I just find him in the library having a fucking seizure!"

The elder Dixon jumped to his feet, Maggie following moments later.

"Where is he?"

"Carol is taking care of him. But I want answers, Merle. Now."

For a moment, he thought Merle wouldn't answer. Then a low, dark chuckle left the man.

" _You_ want answers? This isn't the first time he's had a seizure, Grimes, or did you forget the one he had at the farm. When you _walked away_. Why ask now?"

"He walked away first!" Rick snapped before he could stop himself, the phantom pains of that night so long ago rising within him.

Merle's eyes darkened, his lips curling into a dangerous snarl.

"He had no choice and _you know that."_ He rumbled, and Rick glared at him. For that one moment, he forgot about their audience as he released all of the hurt he'd been holding on to since he'd watched Daryl drive away from him all that time ago.

He remembered the tears in those cyan eyes when he told Rick it was over. The panic and terror in his voice when he revealed that his father would kill Rick if they stayed together. He remembered bruises and scars marring tanned skin, flinches that shouldn't have happened and the arguments they'd led to.

He remembered the fear he'd felt everytime Daryl left, hoping that he would see the younger again, and that if he did he would be alright.

He remembered how much he'd once hated Merle Dixon and his father for what Daryl had gone through.

"I didn't either!" He yelled, years of pain in his voice. "Your father didn't give us one!"

Merle snorted. "You moved on," He sneered. "Got yourself a nice wife an' a kid. Daryl got _death_."

Rick's blood turned to ice.

"W-what?" He whispered.

There was a very real hatred in Merle's eyes when their gazes met and for the first time ever, he was afraid of the eldest Dixon.

"My brother is _dying_." Merle's voice broke, the agony in his gaze adding gravity to his words. "I'm _forcing_ him to live but the second that I stop, Daryl will die and I'll be alone."

A bark of self deprecating laughter left the man. "He doesn't care either. He wants it to be over. He's lived in pain since he left you, dying a slow cancerous death because he's too fucking noble to ignore our father and still terrified _for you_."

Suddenly the memories of a conversation from years ago and he swallowed.

_"Is it because I'm human?"_

_His lover stiffened and scowled at him._

_"What?"_

_"You honestly didn't think I didn't notice you weren't human? Normal humans don't heal the way you do, plus your eyes glow when you're angry. I don't know what you are, but you aren't human."_

He stared at Merle wide-eyed.

"What are you?"

A slow, wicked smile crossed the elder man's lips and his eyes bled silver. When he spoke, his voice was a smooth dark baritone lacking the accent it normally carried, a hint of fang flashing in the pale lighting of the room.

"Can't you figure it out?"

***/***

" _ **The King is dead."**_

_**Deep emerald eyes closed pained and full lips pursed in thought.** _

" _ **Has anyone contacted Prince Brikov and his sons?"**_

_**The messenger sighed. "No one has seen his majesty's brother since the death of his mate. Last we've heard he was in the human world and with the chaos of their realm with immortui, he could be anywhere."** _

_**A sigh left the green-eyed woman, her arms crossed as her brow furrowed.** _

" _ **And what of your brother in America? Jeremy Grimes?"**_

" _ **Jer says that the immortui have nearly overrun the humans. He's unaware of our kind but I plan to inform him and his wife when I retrieve them. Their son, who lived outside the city is in the wind, milady."**_

" _ **Our race is nearly extinct. The war has nearly wiped us out. Lord Briskov and his sons may be our only hope and even we are not completely immune to the immortui."**_

_**The messenger nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Perhaps it is time for a new start, Elder Natalya."** _

_**The woman nodded, silver streaked black hair.** _

" _ **Perhaps. Round up the survivors. We will be going to America. It is time to find my wayward nephew."**_

" _ **Yes, milady."**_

**TBC...**


End file.
